Sidekicks
Sidekicks are additional fighters that a player can control and fight with. Sidekicks are owned account-wide and can be used by any of the account's characters on the same sever. Selection Obtaining *From the Wakfu Boutique for Ogrines *Some are in rotation to try for free weekly *From other players via trading or the marketplace **Sidekicks lose 30% of their current experience when they are turned into items for trading. *Astrub Knight: **Given at the end of Pappy Pal questline in Astrub *Pandora/Chad **Given (only 1) at the end of Xelor Present questline Limitations *A Sidekicks's level can not exceed it's current owner's level **When used by a player of a lower level, its spells and characteristics will be scaled down **Also any equipment that the Sidekick has equipped that surpasses its current owner's level will not give any bonuses *Cannot be used in PvP *Cannot be used in Ultimate Boss fights *You cannot add sidekicks to your group inside dungeons *Taking a sidekick into a dungeon will consume a key *If a sidekick dies, it will come back to life with all its Health Points after the fight. *Sidekicks' inventory is shared: all loot received from battle go to the player's inventory. Leveling/Progression *A Sidekick gains 120% of the experience earned by the player that is using it after each battle. *Sidekicks require the same amount of Experience Points to level just as normal players *Sidekicks do not gain Spell Experience Points since all of their spells (active and passive) are the same level as their primary level. *Each Sidekick has its own unique passive spell that gives them bonus Characteristics such as AP, MP, Range, and Damage. *Sidekicks can be equipped with all the same types of items that a normal player can equip as long as they meet the level requirement, but they can not benefit from the bonuses of Consumables. *A Sidekick gives you an added chance at obtaining items after fights. Combat Before you can fight with your Sidekick you must invite it to your party via the Sidekick interface and then they will automatically join your fights (but they do not follow you around outside of battle). Sidekicks take up a party member spot just like normal player so the .maximum number of fighters you can have on your side is 6, even with Sidekicks. When a fight starts you can position your Sidekick by left clicking on it and clicking on an open starting spot, to cancel this you simply right click. Sidekicks have a spot in the timeline like other fighters and when their turn comes up you control them just you would your character. When your main character dies or is K.O.ed your Sidekick will still fight on in that battle until it dies as well. After the fight is over each Sidekick you use in the battle will give you an additional roll on loot, but with only 100 Prospecting. Equipping your Sidekick with PP items will not increase its chance to drop items, but it does give 100 PP toward unlocking items in drop tables. Tricks Sidekicks are account-wide, therefore they can be used to transport equipment from one character to another on the same server. Category:Terminology